Apologies and Amor
by cantante
Summary: Harry arrives for Bill and Fleur's wedding and bares his soul to Ginny. oneshot. I think


**Italicized font is a memory… and a direct quote from ****Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**

As Ginny lay curled up in her bed, she couldn't help but think about Harry. She worried about his imminent arrival, especially because she still hadn't found a good way to cope with their recent break-up. Sure, she had told him that she understood his reasoning, but that didn't change the fact that her heart had split neatly in two when he uttered those simple words. _"Ginny, listen… I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."_ She knew that he was just trying to protect her and she loved him for it. Hell, she loved him for every reason and no reason at all. A single tear trickled down her cheek, the only one she had allowed to fall.

Meanwhile, in the Burrow's kitchen…

"Oh Harry dear come in, come in! Oh you're so skinny! Don't those horrid Muggles feed you? Never mind, never mind. I'm just so glad you're here!" With that, Harry found himself engulfed in one of Mrs. Weasley's famous hugs.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, no dear it's nothing. I'm just glad to know that you're here and safe! Now, run along to Ron's room and get some sleep. Go on! You know the way!"

Harry walked up the stairs, desperate to get some sleep. But he knew that any attempt would be futile. He hadn't truly slept since he had broken things off with Ginny. He paused on the third floor landing, glancing at the door that was the only thing separating him from the only girl he had ever loved. He brushed his fingers over the wood, knowing that he could not go in or his already shaky resolve would shatter and he would fall into her arms, begging for forgiveness. As though it had a mind of its own, Harry found his hand not only on the doorknob, but slowly turning it. He gave in to the inevitable and entered Ginny Weasley's room.

"Who's there?" Ginny asked, her voice wavering despite her best attempts to hide her fear. She held her wand tightly and pointed it in the direction of the intruder. She truly thought she was ready for anything. She was wrong. Nothing could have prepared her for the voice that came out of the shadows.

"Ginny." It was all he said, all he could say. His voice betrayed his innermost feelings.

"Harry? Harry what are you doing here?"

"Well I came for the wedding… honestly Ginny I don't really know why I came in here. All I know is that I couldn't go another second without seeing you. These last few weeks have been hell."

"What happened? Were the Dursleys worse than usual?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. They were actually quite civil, much more so than in the past, I think they were just relieved that once I left, I was never coming back."

"Oh Harry that's just awful."

"I'm used to it by now. No, the worst part of my summer so far has been…" he paused, realizing that if he continued there would be no turning back.

"What is it Harry? What's wrong? Is it nightmares again?" Ginny prompted.

"No, no its nothing like that" Harry assured her. "Actually I've been okay in that regard…"

"Really? I guess I expected them to be plaguing you more, what with… what with the death and all."

"No… if it was just that I could deal with it. After all I've dealt with death before." With this Harry began to pace around her small bedroom. "No… I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't even move because… because… because I can't be without you! There! I've said it! I love you Ginny Weasley and being away from you, even for the last few weeks, has been hell. I can't live without you Ginny. Because you are my reason to live. Oh Ginny I'm so sorry about what I said after the… the funeral. I do want to protect you and I am terrified that Tom will use you to get to me, but that doesn't change the fact that every moment I spend away from you makes me die a little more inside. GinevraMolly Weasley, I love you and I don't want to be away from you for so long ever again! Can you forgive me and take me back?"

Throughout this rather long monologue, Ginny had sat on her bed, stunned. True, she had loved Harry Potter since she had first met him, a lost 11 year old orphan wondering how to reach Platform 9¾. But she had never dared to believe that he loved her in return. Oh sure, she had hoped… but she never expected the day to come (well… technically it was the night…) when she would hear him say those three little words that meant so much.

By now Harry was getting nervous. He had bared his soul to her and all she could do was stare. He took a hesitant step towards her and slowly reached for her with one hand.

"You… you… love me?" she whispered incredulously.

"Yes. I think I have for years, I was just too blind to see it."

"Slowly she rose from her bed and opened her arms. Harry rushed over to her, lifting her up in a hug.

"Harry James Potter," she whispered in his ear as they held each other close, "I love you too."

Harry pulled back slightly so he could see her face. "You do?" he asked in amazement.

"Yes." It was all she said and all she needed to say. Harry kissed her, putting all of his love into the kiss. They held each other for a long time, neither wanting to move or speak, fearing that they would break the wonderful spell they both seemed to be under. Slowly Harry lifted his head from where it had been comfortably resting on her shoulder.

"Ginny, I know it's a huge risk, but will you be my girlfriend… again?"

"Oh Harry I thought you'd never ask." She smiled tremulously at him and led him to her bed where they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Harry found peace in her embrace and got his first good night's sleep in far too long. Even Mrs. Weasley, coming across them the next morning, didn't dare wake them. She recognized the pure love and contentment evident on both young faces and quietly shut the door behind her. As she walked down the stairs, she thought sadly that her baby was all grown up… and soon they would all be embroiled in a war that could only end with death and heartbreak. She just hoped that her daughter and the man she loved would come through it all unscathed, prepared to live their lives happily ever after.


End file.
